The lock-handlebar combination relates to an invention which has two functions. On the one hand the lock-handlebar combination can be used as an anti-theft device, and on the other hand as an (additional) bicycle handlebar. U. S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,663, 5,226,341, 5,138,901 disclose known locks with a double function. In these known devices a shackle lock, when not being used as a lock, is secured to the handlebar. The U-shaped shackle projects forwards, so that it affords a possibility of support for the rider. The opportunity of support is restricted by this special construction of the lock and type of assembly.